


A Love Spelle

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds





	A Love Spelle

Hunger for me like a sugar addict

And come to me for spice and obsession

 

Struggle to be closer

Kiss me deeply                          taste mine soul

 

Push me                      heat me                      fill me

Inside and entwined

Your heart and fingers take my flesh and mind 

 

Love me

 

Lie softly in my arms


End file.
